Legend of the Chrystanigh - Book One - Millie's True Calling
by iBeebs
Summary: Will be continued once I finish Super Smash Bros Brawl: The Gaming Experience
1. Prologue

**AN: So, I've had this idea in my head for the past three years now. I've been swirling it around and working on the main plot and concept. And I, in some way, intertwined it with a Pokemon character of mine. I planned on doing her tale here, and I decided to do this first, since this is like a prequel of sorts. An eight book sequel that's super duper long. **

**However! I won't be continuing this until I finish Super Smash Bros Brawl: The Gaming Experience. So until then, you get a little tidbit of the story. ;3**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_When darkness descends_

_On Auron's fair lands,_

_And all is hopeless and lost._

_Then shall the eight_

_Rise and battle the brigade_

_With bravery and resolve._

_One is of the earth,_

_brave and selfless true._

_Leader of the group_

_is her destiny too._

_The second is of water,_

_calm like the sea._

_A stormfront shall bring out_

_the worst in he._

_The third is of lightning,_

_chaos incarnate._

_Hell hound to the king,_

_quick to exterminate._

_The fourth is of fire,_

_burning with a resolute flame._

_She will light the battlefield ablaze_

_with her strategic game._

_The fifth is of light,_

_wanting to redeem._

_Even the shyest of them all_

_Can shine with a radiant gleam._

_The sixth is of darkness;_

_he is one with the night._

_Willer of shadows,_

_bringer of fright._

_The seventh is of nature;_

_She races with the wind._

_Her courage and loyalty_

_comes from within._

_The eighth is of ice,_

_heart as cold as stone._

_Burning, vibrant fire can_

_melt away the hailstone._

_Heroes of moonlight_

_shall forever be known._

_Peace and laughter_

_will forever echo._

* * *

"Sir, the rebellion has been squashed. Their leader is dead."

"Very good. Now, to find those pesky Type Masters. How many remain?"

"Only two, sir. Vaku and Rose, the Dark and Psychic attackers."

"They'll be tricky to defeat, but I'm not concerned. They're like bugs. They'll eventually be squashed."

"True, sir."

"Anything else to report?"

"...Well...Something disturbing did happen on the battlefield this morning, now that you mention it. It's happened for...quite a while now..."

"Do tell."

"The Prophecy. As we've taken down each leader of the rebellion, their eyes would begin to glow white, and they would recite the Prophecy in some foreign voice."

"Hmph. Just the ramblings of petty fools. This Prophecy will not come true. Surely nobody could rise to defeat me."

"...Yes, sir. This is true."

"You are dismissed. I have more things to do."

"Yes, sir. G'day, sir."


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I really couldn't wait to get this going! I just had everything planned out and the first one and a half sets ready to be pushed out there and SDFGHKLNF I'm so excited for this story. You guys have no idea; I have big things planned for this series.**

**This will be slow until I finish my main one, but once that tale ends, this one will pick up. C: So, enjoy what I have written!**

**Mild blood warning, along with some curse words. But hey, that's why I rated this T for Teen.**

* * *

The sounds of scratching earth could be heard from inside an underground den. A bulky, cat-like figure furiously dug into the dirt in the dying sunlight. His pelt shimmered a dark magenta color as he worked, forelegs pumping. Next to him lay a cold, still figure. A small bundle of fur, thin as a twig, was curled into a fetal position. The cat-like Pokemon stopped working for a minute to stare down at the dead body. His eyes clouded for a second, then he turned back to his work.

Inside, he could feel his mate's sadness coming off in great waves. Although he couldn't hear her, he could sense she was quietly sobbing, so she wouldn't awaken the remaining two children.

_'Three out of five of my first litter are dead.'_ He thought bitterly. A lump began to grow in his throat, but he quickly swallowed it down.

The pink cat stopped suddenly, picking up the body. He gently lay it down in the deep hole, nudging it a little to move it. When he was done, it looked as if it were sleeping.

With a heavy heart, he pushed the dirt over the body and back into the hole. He patted it down; the red gym that was adorned atop his head began to glow, and he lifted a rock telekinetically.

He packed the dirt down as a precaution; he didn't want any Vulpix, Fennekin, or Zorua to get his child's body.

His work now complete, he pushed into his underground home. His mate was curled around her children, shuddering from her recent crying. Even though her frame was thin and ragged, she was still as gorgeous as she had been when the male had met her.

Her blue eyes rose a little as he towered over her.

"It is done." He murmured softly. His nose touched her ear-tip, then he protectively curled around her and the two sleeping vixen-like Pokemon. He stared down at his final children.

Both had thin brown fur, with some fluffy, tan fur wrapped around their neck like a scarf. One was slightly larger than the other, and both snoozed peacefully, unaware of the empty spaces that their siblings once lay in.

Both of the parents were Espeon, proud Psychic types from the Eevee line. Their children were two small Eevee, curled against one another and sighing contently in their sleep.

"Kane...I'm so scared." The female spoke, voice cracking. "What if...Oh, what if these two die off? There isn't any food here anymore, all because of that damned Tyranitar."

"Be calm, Tara." The male, Kane, said softly. "We'll prevail. I'll go out and find some food for all of us. These Eevee will not die like the other three."

Tara took in a shaky breath, trying to push horrid thoughts out of her mind.

The two stay silent, staring down at their children, who had nestled into their mother's side searching for milk.

"I...I'm sure I could find something farther north..."

"North?!" Tara exclaimed, jerking her head upward to stare at her mate in disbelief. "No! Kane, you can't go any farther than where we are! You know that tribe will recognize you. They'll capture you, torture you. They may even kill you!"

Kane stopped her by pressing his muzzle into her cheek.

"I'll be fine." He murmured, his indigo eyes meeting her clear blue. "You stay here, keep them safe."

He squeezed himself out of the den entrance. Tara stared after him, ears pinned against her head as he left.

"Arceus, protect him." She whispered.

She stared outside at the darkening sky, sensing her mate's presence growing fainter. He must be running northwards, towards the icy wastelands.

Many Pokemon had fled that way; Tara feared he wouldn't return.

* * *

_'Tara...Awaken...'_

The Espeon's eye fluttered open, blue eyes scanning her surroundings.

Darkness surrounded her. The only light in her tiny den was the glow from the moon.

Her head slowly lifted, looking around.

"H-Hello?" She called into the dark softly, her voice bouncing off of the walls.

No answer came.

Next to her, curled into her stomach, her two kits wiggled a little. The smaller one battered at the her stomach, squeaking her annoyance when she found nothing to drink.

Tara bent down to nuzzle them both, pushing the mysterious voice out of her head, when it spoke again.

_'One is of the earth,_

_brave and selfless true._

_Leader of the group_

_is her destiny too._

_The second is of water,_

_calm like the sea._

_A stormfront shall bring out_

_the worst in he.'_

Tara's breath caught in her throat. That was the Sacred Prophecy that told of eight Pokemon that would one day save them from a great crisis.

"Who are you...?" Tara whispered fearfully.

_'Peace, young Espeon. All will be revealed in due time...'_

The voice faded into non-existence, leaving Tara alone with her thoughts.

_'That was definitely the prophecy.'_ She thought, staring down at her children. _'It can't have spoken about these two...could it have...?'_

Tara bent down again to inspect her two children.

The male, larger than his dainty sister, was squirming closer to Tara, while the female was shoving him aside.

She smiled a little, then nuzzled them both.

Her head rested on her paws, and her eyes slowly drooped closed.

_'Kane...May your paws carry you swiftly home...'_

* * *

Kane's paws were definitely carrying him across vast distances of land. But they were gaining on him; he could feel their breath on his heels.

The stress of being caught in their territory and using his Psychic powers to lift a rather bulky and large Delibird was hindering him greatly.

A beam of ice shot past his left ear, narrowly missing it. He felt a cold rush of air as it zipped by, disappearing rather quickly.

Adrenaline and fear made Kane put on an extra burst of speed.

Their frustrated growls and barks seemed to grow fainter.

Kane's heart slowed a little, but he had to keep running.

He lifted his head, laughing as his fear dissipated into relief and happiness.

He had escaped!

Kane's short fur wasn't accustomed to this cold weather, but he knew that if he kept going, he would lose his pursuers and reach Tara and the kits.

The cold arctic was silent around him.

When he looked back, he saw ice blue dots milling around in the distance.

Why weren't they chasing him?

He stopped, panting heavily as he looked back.

He could hear their encouraging barks. What were they doing?

A few heartbeats later, a shadow fell across him. He looked up quickly, ears flattening against his head as he spotted the Pokemon who created the shadow.

_'RUN!''_ His instincts screamed.

Kane kicked up snow as he took off again, staring straight ahead as he ran, once again, for his life.

The shadow grew larger over him, as if it had dropped farther down towards the ground. It continued to grow larger, then it surged ahead of Kane.

Snow flew up as the creature hit the ground, making Kane skid to a halt.

_'No!'_ The Espeon thought as he backed away, staring at the cat-like creature before him.

An ice-blue animal slowly stepped forward, dreadlocks of ice hanging from his crystal crown.

Like the animals before him, he bore dark blue markings on his paws and back.

The only difference was a long facial scar that stretched across his face and onto a crystal. A large crack in the middle crystal met with the scar, forming a horizontal, jagged line across his face.

The Pokemon grinned maliciously as he stepped forward slowly, relishing in his new victim's fear.

"Ah, Kane. How nice of you to drop by." His voice was smooth and high-pitched. "I see you made yourself at home." His tail flicked up to gesture to the Delibird, which Kane had dropped when the Pokemon had fallen from the sky.

"Froco...Please..." Kane began to plead. "My kits...They'll die if I don't bring them this..."

"Kits? My dear Kane has some kits? How adorable." The Pokemon purred.

"Froco, what happened to you? Just a short time ago, we were friends. But when I evolved, you-" The Espeon hissed in pain as his rival swiped a dark blue paw across his face.

"Oh hush, you wretched ball of fur." The Ice type snarled.

Froco thrust his face into Kane's.

"You are a disgrace to this tribe. Refusing to become one of us, running off with your _girlfriend_!" Froco spit the last words. "You Espeon are worthless. Glaceon are the ones who will survive this war, not you useless mutts!"

Kane had succumbed to cowering, tail tucked between his legs as he stared fearfully upward.

Froco sneered at his victim's terror, and placed a paw on the Psychic type's head. "I'm feeling...generous today." The Glaceon grinned. "But you will not leave this land unscathed. Oh no, I intend to make sure you remember the terror you felt when you arrived and were caught."

Sucking in a huge breath, the Glaceon used Icy Wind, freezing Kane's paws to the ground. The Espeon struggled to escape, but to no avail. The Glaceon's paw pushed the Psychic type down so easily.

Froco once again spoke words that sent shivers down Kane's spine. "Don't worry. This'll only hurt a lot." He smoothly purred, raising his other paw.

The raised paw emanated a dark gray colour, and sharp claws protruded from the shadowy aura. Froco grinned as he finished powering his Shadow Claw, then brought it down onto Kane's head, feeling the sharp crack of his victim's gem.

The Espeon wailed in agony, and this prompted Froco to do much more.

The Shadow Claw scored its way down Kane's head, running straight through the cracked gem. When Froco pushed him away, blood ran down Kane's head in rivulets.

The Glaceon was "kind" enough to break the ice encasing Kane's feet, allowing him to slump down in the snow and lie there, shivering.

"Scram." Froco growled, picking up the Delibird with relative ease. The Ice type's steps took him away from Kane, leaving him to bleed in the chilling snow.


End file.
